


Aphrodite

by enoughiamagod



Series: Mythology for the Modern Age [1]
Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: Greek Mythology - Freeform, Greek and Roman Mythology - Freeform, Mythology - Freeform, modern myths, myths for the modern age, retellings of myths
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-10 12:41:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3290699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enoughiamagod/pseuds/enoughiamagod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A modern take on classic myths</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aphrodite

**Author's Note:**

> a modern myth series tying into my personal connection with old gods and my life

Aphrodite walks the streets

in high-waisted shorts and a band tee.

she’s shaved her head and

her lips are painted blood.

ten years ago, she ate

one meal a day and cried

if she didn’t work out.

she was always tired and

when she looked in the mirror she

didn’t recognize the hollow eyes

that stared back (or maybe she did.

they were the same as every statue

of herself she’d ever seen).

today she laughs and eats ice cream

and pizza. her skin breaks out

and she loves it.

no one looks at her,

but she doesn’t care.

let them have their statues and their

idols, frozen and cold.

she doesn’t see herself in them anymore.

tomorrow and tomorrow and tomorrow

can come and weather and wear the marble

but her bones don’t decay quite so easily.

her skin, her bones, she touches them over and over

whispering  _mine mine mine_

and when she comes it's her own name on

her lips.

Aphrodite has discovered beauty

and she'll never give it away again.


End file.
